


Hobby Imbarazzanti

by kymyit



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin adora cucinare e Bon ogni tanto ama guardarlo mentre lo fa.<br/>Il problema è che Rin a volte sa essere davvero imbarazzante (e infame).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobby Imbarazzanti

 

 

Era una delle verità della vita: Rin Okumura cucinava divinamente.  
L’altra verità era che spesso, quando raggiungeva l’apice dell’estasi creativa, amava canticchiare (o parlare da solo facendo delle sparate assurde). Era come se entrasse in trance o in un mondo tutto suo. Glielo aveva fatto notare, Ryuji, e quello gli aveva risposto imbarazzato che era un vizio che si portava sulle spalle da piccolo, quando fingeva di avere amici con cui parlare e a cui insegnare qualcosa. Diceva che cucinare era ciò che gli riusciva meglio. Ed era vero.  
Cantare no però. O, almeno, era il suo gusto musicale a fare davvero schifo, a essere imbarazzante da morire. Gli aveva semplicemente domandato cosa stesse preparando, perché sentiva un profumino di pane da far venire l’acquolina in bocca ai morti e quello gli aveva risposto canticchiando:  
-Grissin Bon, grissin Bon!- e l’aveva guardato, sissignore, si era proprio voltato a guardarlo con quel suo sorrisetto malefico e provocatorio!   
-Ti ho chiesto che cosa stavi preparando, non di pensare uno spot per quei cosi striminziti!- esclamò lui, indicando il vassoio ricolmo di grissini pronti a essere infornati.  
-Quanto sei suscettibile, principessa Suguro. E io che li ho fatti pensando a te… -  
Ancora quella faccia maliziosa!!  
-Principessa a chi?! E a cosa hai pensato?! Grrr io ti- Rin lo interruppe subito, canticchiando nuovamente -Grissin Bon, grissin Bon, stuzzica l’appetito e la fantasia!-  
E Bon tacque, troppo turbato e imbarazzato per osare ribattere.


End file.
